


Not According to Plan

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony and Ty have a plan for a scene. Ty doesn't follow that plan and Tony is left hurt and picking up the pieces----Kinktober Prompt 18 - Humiliation
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Not According to Plan

The apartment was dark when Tony got home but he wasn’t surprised by that. Ty had a late class tonight and wouldn’t be back for another hour. That gave him just enough time to get ready for his boyfriend just like the two of them had talked about.

Walking into the living room Tony saw a note waiting for him on the coffee table along with an array of toys that Ty had specifically picked out for the younger man. They hadn’t been in a relationship for very long when Ty had convinced Tony to move in with him and had introduced him to the world of kink that Ty liked playing in. They had talked about doing a scene for a while now that would have Tony ready and waiting for him when the older man got home and based on the note it looked like today was the day that Ty wanted to play.

_Tony,_

_I expect for you to use each of the toys that I have laid out for you. I want you plugged, bound, gagged, and waiting for me when I get home. If you aren’t the first sight that I see when I open the front door I am going to be very displeased._

_\- T. Stone_

Tony felt a thrill go through him at the idea of being the first thing that Ty would be looking for when he got home. He could just imagine the way Ty’s eyes would slide over him in want. He wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of the young genius. It was going to be such a hot start to the night, they might not be rested enough to make it to their morning classes.

Setting the note down Tony looked over the toys that Ty had gotten out for him to use. There were a lot and if he was honest with himself that did make him a bit nervous but this was for his boyfriend and he wasn’t about to chicken out after they had talked about this exact scene for a while now.

First things first, Tony needed to get rid of his clothes. There was no point in getting all dressed up in sexy bondage if Ty couldn’t see anything worthwhile because Tony’s clothes were hiding everything good from sight. A quick run to the bedroom to toss his clothes in the basket had Tony returning to the living room completely naked. Now it was just a matter of deciding what order to get himself ready in.

The vibrating plug that was laid out was one of the larger ones that they played with and Tony decided to start there since it would take him a few minutes to get himself stretched open enough. Squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Tony completely coated his hole before sliding one finger inside. He couldn’t stop himself from immediately seeking out his prostate and rubbing against it, sending a jolt of pleasure through him and starting to plump up his cock.

Immediately Tony withdrew the finger and reached instead for the cock cage. If he didn’t get it on now he would never be able to fit it on later. It was an extremely tight fit when he was soft. There was no way he’d be able to get it on once he got hard and Ty loved seeing him locked away, unable to get his own pleasure except at the older man’s hands.

Cock cage locked in place, Tony went back to opening himself up. He could play with his prostate all he wanted now that the cage was in place but it was more of a torturous tease than anything else and so Tony tried not to focus on it. By the time he could fit four fingers in his ass he knew he was about as stretched as he could make himself without help. Pouring more lube over the plug, Tony lined it up with his hole and started pushing in.

The first bit slid in easily enough between the lube and the stretching. The widest section however still burned but Tony was relentless. Ty had explained how he could get past that part by just shoving it in but Tony always found that hurt more than breathing through it and slowly easing it in inch by inch instead. With a low groan the widest section popped inside and the rest slid home like it was meant to be in Tony’s ass.

Tony shifted around a bit getting a feel for how full and stretched out his ass felt with the plug inside. He knew that Ty would expect for the vibrator to be turned on before he got home but Tony didn’t want to start that up just yet so he waited. It wasn’t like Ty would know he didn’t tease himself as much as he possibly could have.

Next up were the thick, leather cuffs and collar. Each wrist and each ankle got their own cuff that couldn’t be easily pulled apart. They, along with the collar, were locked with little tiny padlocks that would hold them in place until Ty decided to unlock them. Every lock being used tonight had the same key for easy release purposes in an emergency so no one would have to fumble with what key went to what lock. The key in question was tied with a small piece of string to the D-ring at the front of Tony’s collar. In doing so he would ensure that he wouldn’t be able to free himself without Ty’s help just the way that his boyfriend liked him.

After that came the two foot wide spreader bar that locked around each knee. This would keep his legs nice and spread open in order to give Ty the best view possible of all the goods, leaving nothing hidden. Each side was also locked in place so that they wouldn’t be able to be removed. There were only a few items left to deal with at that point.

A pair of nipple clamps with bells hanging off of the end and attached to each other with a chain were put on. The chain between them also had another length that stretched down to clip onto the base of the cock cage so that if Tony leaned back too far it would pull on the clamps until he leaned forward again. Typically Ty liked to tighten them just as far as he could make them go no matter how much that made Tony cry. This time since he was alone and knew there would be a bit of a wait for Ty to get home, Tony figured he could cheat a little and leave them just a bit looser so that they pinched uncomfortably without causing too much pain. Ty could always fix that once he got home if he didn’t like it.

Only two things left and then Tony would be ready to clip the final locks into place. Leaning forward the bells on the ends of the nipple clamps jingled as Tony picked up the last items. A thick penis gag was slipped between his lips, stretching them wide and pressed against the back of his throat. Tony had to focus on not gagging around the plastic as it too was locked behind his head. The final element to be added was a blindfold around his eyes that blocked out all light. Tony wasn’t a huge fan of that, especially given how long he was going to have to wait for Ty. Being able to see the clock and count down the time would be incredible settling for Tony while he waited but that wasn’t what Ty wanted so that wasn’t what Tony got to do.

With everything finally in place Tony turned the vibrating function of the plug on and set the remote on the coffee table by feel. He reached behind himself and locked his ankle cuffs together before locking his wrist cuffs to each ankle. From this point on he was completely locked into place with no way to free himself. He was trapped in place just as he was until Ty got home and freed him.

The bondage he was in forced him into a backbend that constantly pulled on the nipple clamps keeping him in a constant state of mild pain. The vibrating plug filled him up so much that there was no way for him to even begin to try and wiggle so that it wasn’t pressed right up on his prostate. That constant stimulation was making his cock throb as it tried and failed to get hard against the cock cage it was trapped in. The kneeling position that he was forced into by the bondage was already putting his legs to sleep and he still had an hour to go before Ty would get home.

Or less than an hour Tony thought. It had been an hour when he himself had gotten home and it had taken him some time to get everything ready and in place. How long had he taken? How long did he have to wait? He wished that he could see the clock that was hanging on the wall directly in his sight. In his sight if he wasn’t wearing the blindfold that was. Oh well. He could just assume that it would be an hour and then it would feel like so much less when Ty got home before that.

Taking a shuddering breath around the gag Tony started counting down in his head from three thousand six hundred. That was how many seconds there were in an hour and the most amount of seconds it should take for Ty to get home and start playing with him.

By the time he had gotten halfway Tony was moaning behind the gag in growing discomfort. The pressure on his knees, the ache in his cock, the pull on his nipples, the constant strain on his muscles, all of it was just growing with each second that he counted down and he couldn’t wait for Ty to get him and just let him out of the bondage. For all the vibrator was keeping him aroused, Tony wasn’t actually interested in having sex anymore like he had been when he was first setting up.

By the time Tony had finished counting down an hour the discomfort had changed to actual pain and tears had started to wet the material of the blindfold. He wanted out of the bondage. He wanted every toy off of him. He wanted it all to stop and to stop now. If he could get it all off right this very moment he would, even if Ty would be so angry at him for not waiting for him to get home first.

A few desperate tugs at the locks on the cuffs to try and break them in order to get free proved futile. They were good quality and weren’t about to break from the small amount of force that Tony’s position would allow him. The only way they were coming off was with the key which was hanging uselessly against his chest from the collar. He couldn’t remember why this had sounded like a good idea in the first place anymore. There was nothing that Tony wouldn’t give to have it all end right now.

Desperately he started counting again. Maybe he had just miscounted. That was what it had to be. Ty was supposed to be home an hour after Tony to be able to start the scene. He shouldn’t have been alone for this long. He must have just miscounted without being able to see the clock. That was all that it was. That was what it had to be. Ty couldn’t have forgotten about him like this.

Tony had counted all the way up to two thousand five hundred, almost forty five minutes after Ty was supposed to be home when Tony heard the sound of the front door to the apartment opening. He couldn’t stop himself from sobbing in relief around the penis gag, nearly choking on it in the process. Ty was home and he would let Tony out of the bondage. He would be so disappointed that Tony couldn’t stay in it to play the way that they had planned but Tony would just have to make it up to his boyfriend some other way.

The relief that had washed over Tony when he heard the door open quickly withered away when he heard the sound of multiple voices coming into the apartment. Why were there other people with Ty? They were supposed to have had a night together for the scene. Why would Ty have brought people home with him if that had been the plan? Tony’s breathing quickened as the people approached and the voices died away as they noticed him kneeling front and center with everything on display.

“What the fuck!” an unknown voice exclaimed. “What the fuck is wrong with your boyfriend Ty?”

“You dating some kind of freak?” came another voice.

A third voice chimed in. “Who the fuck does this kind of shit? Your boyfriend’s some kind of sick fucking freak Ty. Absolutely disgusting.”

More and more words of disgust and filth rained down on Tony from the people who had come in with Ty. Ty on the other hand never said a word as the humiliation built and burned inside of Tony. His face going red and the tear falling in earnest now. He wanted the men to leave. God he really wanted Ty to make the other people leave and unlock him. This was never what he had imagined or wanted from this evening. Now he just wanted it all to be over so he could go crawl into bed and try and pretend it never happened.

After what felt like an eternity Ty eventually ushered his friends out the front door and closed it behind them. Tony was all but sobbing by the time he heard Ty’s footsteps coming back over to him. Rough hand grabbed him by the back of the head and ripped off the blindfold taking more than a few strands of Tony’s hair with it. Tony blinked a few times as he readjusted to the sudden influx of light. Above him Ty was looking down at him with a thunderous expression.

“What is wrong with you Tony?” Ty demanded as he set about undoing the bondage Tony had been stuck in for nearly two hours now. He was not gentle about any of it, yanking the nipple clamps off instead of untwisting them causing Tony to howl out in pain around the gag still in place. “How could you embarrass me in front of my friends like that? Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to bring your friends home and find your boyfriend parading around like a filthy little slut? I’ll be lucky if I can ever show my face around them again.”

Tony wanted to protest. This had been both of their plans. He hadn’t meant to humiliate Ty in front of his friends. If anyone should feel humiliated it was Tony. He wasn’t the one who hadn’t followed the plan. For all that he wanted to say that he couldn’t. The gag was still in place and Ty seemed to be in no hurry to take it out despite the cramping ache in Tony’s jaw.

Ty just kept on ranting even as he kept taking the bondage off. “I knew when I got in this relationship with you that you would be an attention whore. I just never realized that you would be a regular whore as well. Should I have had my friends stay? Did you want them to have a go at your slutty little holes? Is that why you were practically throwing yourself at them? It's pathetic Tony. It really is. Practically cheating on me in my own apartment with my friends. I didn’t know you could get so low but I guess that’s just par for the course with a whore. Maybe next time I’ll just let them have you. Maybe charge them each for the privilege of getting their dicks wet in you since you seem so eager for it.”

With each word that Ty spit out Tony felt shame curl tighter and tighter in his gut. He never meant to humiliate Ty or make him think that Tony would cheat on him. He loved him. This whole evening had been planned for Ty because it’s what Ty had wanted. He’s the one that came up with the idea. He’s the one that talked Tony into it. He’s the one that left out the toys and the note. Tony couldn’t figure out how he had messed everything up so badly when he had just been trying to follow what Ty wanted from him.

Each piece of bondage was yanked off one at a time. Red marks were left on Tony’s body in their wake. Scratches from Ty’s nails when he wasn’t being careful about unlocking a piece of bondage littered Tony’s body. The worst was when Ty bent him over and yanked out the plug with no warning making Tony scream in pain once more. Ty purposefully left the cock cage in place, giving the still straining length a withering glance. The gag was the last thing to come out once Tony had calmed himself enough not to be yelling in pain anymore.

Each toy was carelessly thrown down onto the floor when Ty was done removing it and when he was finished altogether he stood up and stamped back towards the front door.

“Pick all that shit up and put it away,” Ty ordered with a sneer. “I want everything cleaned up and put away by the time I get home again. Don’t disappoint me again Tony. The next time you decide to act like a whore I might just have to treat you like one.”

With that Ty walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him on the way. Tony looked around at everything scattered on the floor around him and couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face. He felt so cold and empty inside. Drawing his knees up to his chest Tony wrapped his arms around them and curled up on the floor. He didn’t have the energy at the moment to get up and clean like Ty had told him to. He would need to before Ty got back but just, not right now. Right now all he could manage to do was lay there and try to figure out where it had all gone wrong.


End file.
